The Brothers - Chapter One : In the beginning
by Saiyanbrat
Summary: In the beginning, before the Dragonball that we all know and love. A great injustice was made and revenge was sought. Even from beyond the grave.


Ok. This fic took at least two hours of solid thinking and typing. It will get way better later on. Just wait.  
This fic will be at least 4 chapters long and this is my first draft. Pleast R & R!  
**Saiyanbrat**  
  
The Brothers   
Chapter 1 - In the beginning.  
  
Their ki's were matched as they battled fiercely for over an hour. Their dark eyes were unaware of anything but their opponent and their thoughts were only on the fight.  
They matched each other's very blow, for some reason; neither could get a blow in without receiving a similar wound.  
A swift kick to the side was blocked and returned a ki blast to the head, which was also dodged and a kick to the arm was attempted.  
  
Their minds were almost as one; they had fought each other enough to know the others very move. One boy had been brought to teach the other, but now their knowledge was exactly the same. Neither one of them could learn something that the other wouldn't know as well.  
Instead of sensei and student, they were now both learning from each other. Some would marvel at their matched speed and ki level, while others would scoff and turn away in jealousy.  
Finally, one boy let his guard down, and the other took the opportunity to deliver a quick kick to the chest.  
  
Lettian stumbled back and swore while his sparring partner; Raditsu just stood over him gloating. Lettian saw an opening and kicked Raditsu in the thigh. Raditsu crumpled to the ground.   
"Hah! Is THAT all you have? You second class bastard?" Lettian challenged Raditsu. Raditsu just smirked.   
"At least I'm not a royal pain in the ass!" They both reached out to punch each other, but their fists collided instead.  
They both leaned back.   
"I think we're done for today." Lettian stated.   
Raditsu nodded in agreement. "We battled for a long time today, no real injuries, I think I'm just tired." He said.  
Raditsu stood up and stretched out his leg, and massaged the spot where Lettian had kicked him. When he was done, he straightened out his training uniform and turned to leave.  
  
"Raditsu! Wait a second!" Lettian called out. Raditsu turned. "I DEMAND that you come back tomorrow. And tomorrow, MAYBE you'll ACTUALLY injure me!" He said in a loud, booming voice.   
Raditsu just waved his arm in the air, as if he was dismissing Lettian's demand.   
"Don't I always?" Raditsu said as he exited.  
When Raditsu was gone, Lettian stood up and dusted off his training uniform. He then winced as his chest started to throb.   
"Damn, that was a good kick. Wonder if he knew that it hurt me?" Lettian said under his breath.   
  
Raditsu arrived at his home, a little late for dinner. He walked over to the eating area and was delighted by the smell that enticed his nose.   
His mother had brought in a HUGE oguumar for dinner tonight.   
An oguumar was a hairy, carnivorous beast that had the sweetest and finest meat in all of Vegeta. Planet Vegeta was thought to be mostly made up of plants, but it was a beast's world.  
Raditsu saw the giant oguumar carcass lying on the dinner table. There was a giant knife beside it and a huge chunk of it had been taken already.   
Raditsu cut himself a slab of meat and walked outside to the fire. He saw his mother there and grunted a greeting.  
He held the meat over the fire and let it cook. His mother looked up from her meat and looked at him.   
  
"Raditsu. You're late. You were with Lettian weren't you." She didn't even ask it as a question, she stated it. She knew that he was training with Lettian and she didn't approve at all.  
"Yes I was with Lettian." Raditsu answered as he continued to cook his oguumar meat. He knew where this conversation was going to go. His mother sighed, a bit angrily in fact.   
"Raditsu, don't you realize that you are 5 shifts old and you haven't been on a mission yet?" She asked him. Raditsu stood silently and concentrated on his meat.   
  
"Raditsu!" She yelled and she shot a small ki blast at his hand. He saw it coming and moved away swiftly.   
"See? If you had been hit by that, then I can understand you not being sent out on a mission." She continued.   
"But you are a strong saiyajin brat and have been trained well. By myself and your father." For a second, a look of pride touched her face.  
The look was gone quickly. "Yet, you waste your time training with that sniveling Prince Lettian. You are immensely stronger then him! Why do you waste your time?" She asked him.   
  
His meat was done cooking and now he was chewing on it thoughtfully. He knew that he could surpass Lettian if he trained hard enough. Without Raditsu, Lettian wouldn't get much stronger. Nobody else would train with Lettian, because they feared his father, King Vegeta. Raditsu was the only one who could spar with Lettian.  
He glanced at his mother. She had stopped looking at him and was finishing her slab of meat. Smoothly, she got up and walked into the house. She emerged with another slice of meat. She walked over to the fire and cooked it.  
"My mother, Aspari. She's the second strongest female saiyajin. Next to ...Celipa? Is that her name?" Raditsu thought. He shook his head and continued to ponder. "Her and my father, Bardock, who is an elite saiyajin fighter, trained me. Imagine how they feel now that their powerful son doesn't even go on missions!"'  
Raditsu looked at his mother again, with more thought in his expression.   
Aspari caught his glance and glared at him. He immediately looked down.   
"My son, he could be an elite saiyajin fighter, just like Bardock. And he doesn't go on missions! He'll never fight at this rate! He'll end up being a slave.." Aspari thought, horrified.  
  
"NO! MY SON WILL NEVER BE A SLAVE!" She jumped up and yelled out, to nobody in particular. She caught Raditsu by surprise and he jumped 3 feet in the air.   
"Uh...mother?" He asked her, a little intimidated by her outburst. Aspari pointed to the door of the house. Raditsu obliged. He knew what that meant. She wanted to train him.   
"Meet me on the grounds in 10 minutes, or else, it'll be even worse for you." She called out to Raditsu.  
Aspari watched her son enter the house. She sat down for a moment and sighed.   
"I know I should be grateful for his good relationship with the prince. We all need to be on royal's good side. But there's no way I'm letting my son's power go to waste!" She vowed.  
  
Prince Lettian was in his chamber, reading up on planet politics when his father summoned him. He exited his chamber and headed up the stairs to his father's drawing room.  
On his way up, he spotted Nappa, a large bulky soldier, who was also a saiyajin elite.   
"My prince." Nappa said as he bowed on one knee.   
"No need for that Nappa." Lettian dismissed. "Now, why does the King summon me?" Nappa looked uncomfortable and shifted feet.   
"I don't know." He lied.  
Lettian raised an eyebrow at Nappa's obvious lie. If Nappa was trying to avoid breaking the news to him, it had to be particularly horrible.  
Lettian hid his shudder as he remembered the last time his father had called him to his chamber, with news such as this.  
  
**   
"Lettian. I've been hearing from your instructors that you have been slacking off in class." King Vegeta stated, sitting in his chair, with the back of the chair facing Lettian.  
Lettian opened his mouth to protest.   
"Stop. Let me finish." King Vegeta ordered. "I want to know why you are doing this. And you better have a good reason."  
Lettian opened his mouth and spoke.   
"My King. I have been doing no such thing. All my studies are in good order and my knowledge in them is impressive. I don't know what these teachers have been telling..."  
King Vegeta cut him off.   
"Who said anything about teachers? I meant your instructors. Your trainers." Lettian swallowed and looked to the floor. Now he understood.  
  
King Vegeta turned around and faced Lettian.   
"You don't train on your own, your techniques are weak at best, and your speed is minimal. The only thing you seem to be acceptable in is the physical combat. In that field, you are commended."  
The space between the father and son lessened as King Vegeta stood up and walked towards his son. On his way to his son, he grabbed a sword from the wall.   
When he got within a few feet of Lettian, he stopped walking. He held up the sword and slowly turned it around.   
  
The hilt of the sword was sprinkled with small green gems and the blade was slim and silver.   
He gently swung the sword back and forth. The blade shone as the light changed and the sword seemed to glide along the still air.  
Lettian's eyes followed the sword as it flew back and forth, to and fro, without missing a beat.   
It was caught up in a rhythm unknown to Lettian or his father or anybody else in the world. The sword had a magical ambience to it.  
  
The young boy was totally engulfed in the mystery of the sword. He remembered once, when his father had told him the sword's origin.   
  
Apparently, a skilled craftsman had made the sword, many many shifts ago. The craftsman had been the best craftsman of his time. He was a resident of Planet Vegeta when it was still Planet Plant.  
When the saiyajin soldiers had attacked his village, the craftsman was to have been spared. But a clumsy, foolish soldier had delivered a fatal blow to the craftsman.   
King Vegeta had gone to confront the craftsman and saw the soldier fatally injure the man. King Vegeta had killed the fool on the spot and approached the craftsman.  
  
He held up the dying craftsman and had apologized for the soldiers' insolence. King Vegeta truly had wanted this man to live. His skills were known far and wide and plus, the craftsman had known King Vegeta's father himself.   
The craftsman had accepted the apology and had told King Vegeta where to find a 'great treasure'. Then the poor man had died.   
  
King Vegeta had found the treasure and it was the very sword. King Vegeta had kept it with him ever since. And one day, he would give it to his heir.  
  
Lettian continued to watch the blade when suddenly it moved as a blur in front of his face. He felt hotness on his face and felt some liquid flowing from the left side of his head.   
Then Lettian realized what had happened.  
King Vegeta had heated up the tip of a blade and in the same instant, he had slashed Lettian's face, right across his eye.   
Lettian then saw the red in front of his eye. Luckily the blade hadn't cut his eye, just above and below it. He reached up and tried to power up to heal the wound.  
Suddenly his arm was immobile. He struggled,   
"Why won't my arm move?" He panicked.   
"Poor slow brat." King Vegeta chuckled.  
  
He released Lettian's arm and Lettian flew across the room into the wall.   
"You will not heal that wound. You will let it scar and forever remember that you are at the mercy of others if you are weaker then them. You must train harder and harder. I shouldn't have been physically able to do that to you. But you have poor skills."  
King Vegeta pointed to the door. Lettian cupped his hand under his chin, to catch the blood, and he walked out. He heard his father say something else, but it was way to quiet to hear clearly.  
**  
  
Lettian traced his index finger along his deep scar. That incident had happened no more then a year ago. Shortly after that, Lettian had been introduced to Raditsu, one of the strongest saiyajin brats.   
They had trained almost every day since then and were above all others at their age level now. Raditsu's level was slightly higher then Lettian's, but that didn't bother him.  
  
Raditsu was the reason that Lettian was still alive. If he hadn't gotten stronger, his father would have killed him and would have another heir immediately afterwards.  
Lettian was glad that he was stronger now, and silently praised his sparring partner.   
  
He looked around his surroundings. He had reached his fathers chambers. "I wonder what horror I will be introduced to now." He swallowed as he pushed open the large brass door.  
  
To be continued...  
Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review it please! This was my first draft so I need to input.  
Thanks!   
**Saiyanbrat**  



End file.
